My Heart Will Go On
by Angel Laskey
Summary: Buffy and Angel go to the Prom


My Heart Will Go One

My Heart Will Go One

* * *

Title: My Heart Will Go One  
Author: ChAngel and the Lesbian Countess  
Feedback:[angel42666@geocities.com][1]  


* * *

Buffy looked in the mirror and perfectly applied her bubble-gum pink lipstick. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she contemplated her upcoming date with Angel. The doorbell rang. Buffy fluffed her blonde curls, smoothed her pink chiffon dress, which perfectly matched the lipstick, her eyeshadow, and her shoes. She then bounced down the stairs happily. 

As Buffy opened the door, she thought that Angel had never looked more handsome. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a gray vest and bow-tie. In his arms he cradled a dozen long-stemmed red roses. Handing them to her, he said, "I've never seen you looking more beautiful." 

She smelled them and smiled adoringly at Angel before hugging them to her chest. "You too. I mean, handsome. Beautiful in a guy way," she said. "Thank you." 

Buffy led Angel into the living room. There they posed, entwined, as Joyce took half a dozen pictures of the smiling couple. Joyce took the flowers and put them in a vase as Buffy and Angel left for the dance. 

Once they got outside, Buffy stopped and turned to Angel. She put her arms around him. "From the moment I met you, I dreamt of sharing my Senior Prom with you. And now that it's really happening, I just can't believe it. I love you." 

"I love you, too." Angel leaned down and kissed Buffy gently. 

Grinning happily, eyes shining, the duo headed for the black limousine that Angel had purchased just for this special evening. Angel opened the door and helped Buffy into the car. She smoothed her skirt as Angel sat down and poured them each a glass of champagne. 

"A limo?" Buffy cooed. 

"Anything for you, my love. You are my life." 

"Oh, Angel!" Buffy sighed and leaned back contentedly. She took a sip. She giggled. "The bubbles tickle my nose." 

"And a very cute nose it is. I just love that little dent." Angel leaned forward and kissed the tip of Buffy's nose gently. 

They rode the rest of the way in silence, just being happy that they were together. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Radisson Hotel. Angel helped Buffy out of the car and ushered her into the ballroom, which twinkled with a million lights. 

"Ohh!" Buffy gasped with delight as she looked around the room. "This is already the most perfect night of my life." 

The band began to play a romantic melody. As the bandleader started to sing, "Every night in my dreams, i hold I feel you." Angel swept Buffy into his arms and carried her onto the dance floor. They stood in the middle of the room, not dancing so much as just holding each other and gazing into one another's eyes. 

"I'm so happy, Buffy. Come outside. I want to show you something." 

Angel led her back to the limo and they rode for a short while. As they stopped, Angel tied a handkerchief over Buffy's eyes. "I have a surprise." He took her by the hand and led her into a small wood, then took off the blindfold when they entered a small clearing. Angel had decorated the clearing with candles, and a quartet was playing soft music. In the light of the stars, as Buffy gazed adoringly at Angel, he knelt before her. 

"Buffy Anne Summers. I love you. I have always loved you. And I will always love you. All those months without you, I was nothing. You make me whole. I can't imagine not sleeping beside you every day and waking with you every night. You are the only reason I exist. Will you marry me?" 

They turned, startled, as they heard applause coming from the trees behind them. They gasped as Spike walked into the clearing, wiping his eyes. "That was the most touching thing I've ever heard in my entire life. Dru, love, come listen to this." 

Dru looked up as she dropped the violinist she had just fed off of. The other musicians had scattered. "To think I once loved you, you simpering soft nancyboy. The stars are whispering to me, the twin stars, and they say Spike is better." 

Angel looked from one vampire to the other in confusion. "Wh-what's going on?" 

Spike smiled. "I thought it was quite obvious, SIRE. My lovely Dru and I are going to kill you both." 

Buffy reached for her cross and stake. Unfortunately, she had been so excited about the prospect of a night with Angel that she had forgotten she was a slayer. She had a mental image of a cross and stake lying on her nightstand. 

Drusilla crept up behind Buffy and lifted one blond curl. "You have such lovely blond hair. Why did you dye your roots black?" 

Spike smirked. He pulled a stake out from behind his back. "Is this what you were looking for, Pet?" he asked as he plunged the stake through Angel's heart and watched Angel explode satisfyingly into a pile of ash. 

Dru walked around Buffy, forcing the slayer to look at her and not the pile of ash. "Look into my eyes." 

"Ummm, you aren't going to kiss me, are you? Cause that would make me nauseous." 

"Mummy doesn't kiss the icky slayers. Mummy DOES like to do this, tho." Dru leaned forward and licked Buffy's neck. Suddenly, her face morphed and she sank her fangs deep into Buffy's pulse, pulling out the sweet blood. As she fed, Spike came around on the other side of Buffy and joined the feast. 

After they dropped the Slayer's lifeless body, Spike got down on one knee. "Drusilla, I love you. I have always loved you. And I will always love you. All those months without you, I was nothing. You make me whole. I can't imagine not sleeping beside you every day and waking with you every night. You are the only reason I exist. Will you marry me?" 

Dru giggled. She put on the claddagh ring that Angel had dropped and admired her hand. "You're such a silly boy, Spike." She helped him to his feet and kissed him deeply, grinding her pelvis against his groin. 

"Not here, Pet." Spike grinned. "Let's go home." 

The happy couple walked away into the moonset, arm-in-arm.   


   [1]: mailto:angel42666@geocities.com



End file.
